Wonderful life!
by Forene
Summary: What if a stray cat fall in love with an elegant cat? Len is trying to get her affection, but Miku always think Len is just a pervert cat. will his knowledge about the outside world help him to get her affection? inspired from aa subarashii nyansei 96neko version
1. Chapter 1

**F: Every vocaloid character who has a cat role will have cat ears and tail!**

**R: Inspired from 96Neko's song**

**F: It's really funny! You should watch it!**

**First day**

Len, the black furred stray cat jumped on many rooftops. He watched humans walking and working as always.

He yawned, "Boring," he said.

Suddenly, he saw a human boy with ash blonde hair in his room. Maybe he wants to go to school nothing interes- wait! Is that a female cat? Len jumped to another rooftop so he can have a better look.

It was a female cat, she has white fur and long teal hair. She wore a white dress and she's so beautiful!

"Miku," the human said, "I will do my project with my friend today so I will be late for dinner, you can eat with SeeU and mikuo."

The cat nodded and waved her hand when the human walked out from his room.

Suddenly her eyes darted to Len, maybe she saw that Len is staring at her. On the other side, Len gasped at how beautiful that female cat. With her petite and delicate body, long teal hair and big green eyes.

She stared at Len, with his blonde hair and black fur and two big blue colored eyes. Suddenly a girl called her and Miku walked away.

Len is still staring at her,"what a beautiful cat," he muttered,"What is her name again? Oh, right Miku. I guess I will visit her tonight." He said and yawned. He fell asleep on the rooftop and started to dream about her.

Miku walked downstairs and suddenly a girl with long blonde hair wearing fake cat ears starts to hug her so tightly.

"Nya! Mistress SeeU, I can't breathe! I can't breathe!" Miku said while suffocating. It's pointless anyway, humans can't understand their language.

But Miku continue to struggle and at last SeeU released her from her hug. "I'm sorry if I hugged you to tightly, you're sooo cute just like your brother," she said happily. "Oh where is Mikuo anyway? Mikuo!" she called Miku's brother.

Suddenly a male cat with white fur and teal hair walked out from dining room and gnawed his leeks."What?" he said shortly.

"Oh there you are!" she said and walk to him, "I am leaving now, eat your breakfast now okay?" she said then left.

"What is the breakfast today brother?" Miku asked her brother and Mikuo point his leeks.

"We have leeks, but...'

"But what?" Miku asked her brother curiously and walked to dining room to take her breakfast. But she didn't see any leeks on the table, just an empty plate. An evil aura came from Miku, she turned her head to Mikuo and smile brightly "Mikuo? Where is my leeks?"

Mikuo is scared at his sister, her smile is dangerous. "Um.. well I was very hungry earlier so I 'accidentally' ate your leeks... Nya!"

Miku kicked her brother on his stomach very hard,"What am I supposed to eat now, Brother? Do you want me to starve until dinner?" she said angrily.

"Hey.. hey.. Calm down.. You can have my rice ball as your breakfast," he said in defeat. His little sister can be really scary if it's about food.

"No! I want my leeks back!"

"Then what am I supposed to do, I can't just make leeks reappear!" Mikuo sighed, "Just eat my rice ball and you won't starving" he said and leave his sister alone.

Miku pouted and started to eat her brother's rice ball. Damn Mikuo, she thought, I will take my revenge on him someday! Aah, my leeks...Damn Mikuo.

She walked upstairs to her master's room to rest until dinner, her usual activity.

=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;

"Miku! It's dinner time!" shouted SeeU from downstairs. Miku opened her eyes and quickly walk to dining room.

SeeU put the plates for Miku and Mikuo, today menu is Ootoro. Miku chewed the ootoro happily and take some from her brother's plate "You still owe me my leeks" whisper Miku.

After that she walked upstairs to her master's room. When she opened the door, suddenly she saw something glowing in the darkness, outside the room. She gasped and screams hysterically.

She heard someone laughing and her window suddenly opened by was the black furred cat with his blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Good evening Miku," he smiled at her

"H.. how could you know my name?" she asked suspiciously.

"Eavesdropping," he said easily.

Miku gasped, this person... I mean this cat just said he was eavesdropping at me that easily? What's the matter with him?

"Who are you really?" Miku asked again.

He grinned at her , "My name is Len, nice to meet you Miku" Then he looked at the night sky,"Tonight is a fullmoon and the stars are shining brightly in the sky, would you like to see the night sky with me?"

Miku stared at the black cat, did he just asked me to go stargazing with him and what with his seducing smile? He is a pervert cat!

Miku glared at him and shouted,"Not a chance!"


	2. Chapter 2

**F: AFA! I want to go to AFA!**

**R: When?**

**F: In September but I want to go now!**

**R: ... Just do your story..**

**First day, at Night**

"Why not?" he asked her.

"Because you are creepy and a pervert stray cat! What do you want really?" she asked him angrily.

"I just want to play with you. A cat's life is only once you know? So you have to having fun everyday," his eyes drifted to her neck... to her collar to be precise.

Suddenly Len jumped in to the room and walked towards Miku,"If you want, I can rip that collar for you," he said and shot her a grin.

Miku walked backwards to avoid him but suddenly her back met the wall. Oh no, she thought, I'm trapped in this room with this pervert cat? This is bad!

"No! Stop it! Don't touch me! Don't come near me!" she shouted helplessly but Len's grin widened and finally he trapped Miku with his eyes stared at her collar.

Suddenly the door opened and SeeWoo walked in,"Miku I'm ho—" he stopped talking when he saw his cat were being trapped by a male cat. "Am I interupting something?" he asked.

Miku's eyes widened and she tried to escape from Len but she can't. Suddenly SeeU appeared with Mikuo and their eyes widened,"Is that your boyfriend Miku?" SeeU asked her curiously and Mikuo just stared at his little sister.

Miku was blushing furiously "Nya! No! Master SeeWoo and Mistress SeeU! This super pervert black stray cat it's not my Boyfriend or anything like that! And brother stop staring at us!"

"What did she say?" SeeWoo asked her little sister.

"I don't know maybe she said 'he is my boyfriend'" SeeU chirped happily.

Mikuo just stared at her sister and then he grinned deviously, I have one more thing to tease my dear little sister, he thought and walked away from SeeWoo's room.

SeeU dragged her brother with her "Leave them alone for now brother, they need privacy!" she chirped happily.

"Nya! No! Don't leave me alone with this cat!" Miku shouted but SeeU ignored it and closed the door.

Len grinned at her again, "So, the humans already left. Now let's go stargazing!"

"And why should I!" she shot a glare to him again.

"Because stargazing is fun, of course!" he released her, "And I have many fun activities that I'm sure you want to join me"

"Like what?"

"Stealing bananas and milk, humans always chase me but I always manage to escape from them easily. We also can see humans working from the rooftop and sleep on it, it so comfortable and fun!" he said happily.

Warning! warning!, she thought, This cat is not a pervert suspicious cat. He is a pervert, suspicious, lazy and a thief! Warning! Warning for myself! I have to make him to leave this place immediately!

Len jumped out from the window, "Well, let's go stargazing now. And tommorow I'll introduce you to my friends and we'll do some fun activities." He extended his arm to her, "So just jump out and escape from there!"

Miku walked to the window,"Well you really have a sweetest mouth," suddenly she closed the window, "But I'm not stupid enough to be decieved by someone like you."

Len tilted his head and grinned at her "Well then, you can avoid me now but I will come back tommorow for sure."

He jumped to another roof and Miku opened the window and shouted, "Just go and never come back here, You Pervert stubborn cat!"

=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;=;

**Second day, at morning**

"So, this perverted cat came to you last night?" a pink haired cat with brown fur asked Miku.

"Yes! You have to know what I feel that time Luka! He's so annoying and such pervert! And he said he will come again tonight!" Miku said angrily.

"Just kick him out then, or you can always call me for help," she offered.

Miku was relieved to have a friend like her. Luka always helped her and gave her many advices and she was very strong. With her big Tuna, she always hit the bad cats. So, many cats called her 'police' for her heroic actions.

"Thank you Luka! You really are my best friend!"

She smiled at me and then jumped out from Miku's room. Right after that her brother, Mikuo walked in, "good morning lovebird," he said teasingly and Miku throw a pillow at her brother, "Shut up you stupid brother!"

Mikuo just laughed and then left his sister, "If you don't eat your breakfast now your leeks will be mine again."

Miku throw another pillow at him, "Don't you dare to touch my food!"

Mikuo just continued to laugh and Miku is pouting.

"So you like leeks?" asked a sound behind her.

No, she thought, not him again please.

Miku turned around just to look at the black stray cat with his usual grin, "So you like leeks miku?" he asked her again.

Miku threw a book (the thick one) at him. Len, with his trained body (because humans always throw him with something when he steal bananas or something) could avoid that easily.

"I said don't come here again!"

"Oh, really? I don't remember that,"

"Now you know I don't want you to come here! Leave me alone!" Miku threw another book at him and he avoid it again.

"Oh, but I don't want to."

"Why!"

He smiled at Miku, "Because I'm falling in love with you."

-silence-

-silence-

What? What? What? What? What did he just said? Miku's eyes widened in surprise, okay now I get it, this cat is totally a PERVERT!


	3. Chapter 3

**Second day, morning**

_He was a pervert! A __thief! __And.. and many negative things hid__den__inside__ him. And now he just __confessed__ to me like that?! He is insane_, Miku thought.

"But I hate you! I hate you very much!" Miku shouted at him.

Len jumped in to Seewoo's room, he walked slowly to her and she walked back warily. "Why do you hate me? Did I do something bad to you?" he asked her and kept walking towards her.

"No, but you made me scared and you are a pervert and I'm sure you will do something bad to me."

He trapped her between his hands, again. _Oh…__Great now this pervert trapp__ed__ me again,_ she thought.

"Miku," he whispred to her ear and she really have to suppress an urge to shiver, she didn't want this Pervert blonde think that his voice could make her shiver that will just encourage him. _No, his voice __won't__ affect me at all,_ Miku kept chant that words in her head. "I won't do something bad to you okay?" he whispered.

"I don't trust you!" she spat and manage to push him.

He looked annoyed by her resistance, "Give me a reason why you won't go outside with me even just once!"

She crossed her arms, "a reason? I have 3!" She shouted at him, "One, you're dangerous! I don't believe you! Two, the outside world is dangerous! And three..." her voice trailed down and she looked down with a slight blush.

He tilted his head and his eyes filled with curiousity, "And the third one is?"

"W..why should I tell you?!" She looked away from him.

"Come on just tell me, I won't laugh."

"I...well I.." she looked hesitated, "I never stepped outside before."

Len's eyes widened and he laughed loudly. Miku blushed furiously and begin hitting him. "See you are laughing! I shouldn't believe you at all!"

"I'm sorry," he held his laughing, "It's just, I don't believe if there is any cat who never stepped outside before."

"Well, now you know there is such a cat," her voice filled with sarcasm.

"And now I have another reason to take you with me!"

Miku looked at him suspiciously, "And what is that?"

Len grinned at her, "Because you never go out right? You have to experience it even just once!"

"My answer is still No!" Miku shouted at him and trying to push him out from her master's room.

But Len is so much stronger than her so he can stop Miku easily, "Do you think you can push me? Haha, it won't work, I'm much stronger than you." He said while he still holding her wrists and not planning to release it.

Miku still trying to push him away but that encourages him to make her go outside. Suddenly he pulled her to him causing her to gasp and stop pushing him, because his arms wrapped tightly around her.

"Let go off me!" Miku shouted at him and desperately trying to push him away.

Even if Miku always said that Len was a pervert, actually Len was really a gentleman (Well, not really. He's still a bit of a pervert). He didn't want to hurt her so he released her from his hug and Miku immediately walked to the wall, far from him and watched him warily.

Len sighed and sat on SeeWoo's bed. "The outside world isn't that dangerous you know," he said lazily.

"You always said that, is the outside world that good?" she asked.

Len eyes brightened, "So you are curious about that?" he asked and grinned at her.

Miku looked away, "I..I'm not curious! Don't get me wrong!" she said. Well, to tell the truth Miku was REALLY curious about the outside world but she hates to admit that (A/N: because she is a tsundere).

"Then, I don't have to tell you," he said again and that made her dissapointed.

Len looked at her face and laughed because he saw a clear dissapointment on her face, "See? You really are CURIOUS after all. You can't hide it."

Miku looked away, blushing. "I..I'm not curious at all! What are you talking about?!"

"What a stubborn little lady, but I still love you anyway," he said, as he gave her a smirk and trying to meet her face but she was still looked away from him.

She huffed and tried not to look at Len, "I don't even like you! Not a bit! Go away, annoying cat!"

"Don't say that, I'm sure that you will love me in no time," he winked at her and Miku rolled her eyes. Len jumped from the bed and walked to Miku.

"Me? Fall for you? No way pervert cat!"

Len looked affronted, "Why do you always call me a pervert? I'm not a pervert you know. Not at all."

"But you always trapped me on the wall and doing..doing something like a pervert will do!"

"Like a pervert will do? I just want to get close to you. I won't do that if you don't always pushing me away," he said and crossed his arms.

Miku couldn't argue with that kind of logic so she shut her mouth and didn't say anything. She felt a little guilty for that though, because Len was right...if she didn't always push him away maybe he won't do anything...no, NO! What was she thinking just now?. It was all his fault! Not hers. If he didn't come to her and asked her in the first place this won't happen, right? It was all his fault to fall for her. Right, it was all his fault (A/N: That reason is ridiculous but whatever, she's a tsundere after all.)

"Still, I don't trust you," Miku said and at last she faced him now, "you are also stealing food from humans right?, you even said that it was fun."

"Ah, that. I was doing that in order to survive that's all," Len shrugged his shoulders, "I would starve if I didn't do it."

"But stealing is bad—"

"I don't have a choice," Len cut her, his voice harsh and that make her shocked, "I have to steal food or else I would starve to death. Living in the street is not easy," Len looked at her shocked face and quickly plastered a smile on his face, "but aside from that, the outside world is fun and exciting. You have to try it once in a while."

Miku still shocked and she averted her gaze, not wanting to look at Len. To tell the truth she was a little scared at him now. Len noticed this and he sighed, he hadn't mean to scare her like that.

Suddenly the door slammed open and made the two cats jolted. SeeU walked in with her usual cheerful face, "Miku, I'm home!" she shouted happily and hugged the tealette thightly.

Miku was suffocating, trying to break her owner's deathly hug. SeeU then released her and smiled at her, "Miku, let's go out today. My friend invited me to her house earlier, she also has a cat, I'm sure you will get along with her cat," she beamed at Miku.

SeeU then looked at Len, "Oh, Miku's boyfriend! You are visiting Miku right? Ah, why don't you come with us?"

Len grinned at the shocked Miku who shook her head desperately, trying to tell Len to not accept the offer. But unfortunately for Miku, Len nodded and accept the offer.

SeeU beamed and dragged the cats with her. They went downstairs and when they arrived at the door, Miku hesitated. If she stepped out from this door, she would exposed to the outside world, the world that she never stepped on.

SeeU stepped out from the house and then she look back at her cat, "What's wrong Miku? Let's go."

Miku seemed uncomfortable and conflicted, will she follow SeeU or not? Will she go outside or stay inside? But if she stay inside SeeU will go upset? What should she do?

Suddenly she felt gentle a hand took her and led her outside. She looked up and found Len placed her hand in his, and she could see him blushed slightly. She hate to admit it but he looked cute.

Miku let him led her. Strangely she felt comfortable with her hand entwined with his and she felt safe around him in the outside world.

Well, after awhile, Miku thought the outside world wasn't really that bad. She looked up and saw some bird flying, she could feel the air in outside was different from her room. She could felt the warm sunshine and the gentle breeze on her skin. Her lips formed a small smile.

"The outside world isn't scary right?" Suddenly Len turned his head and grinned at her.

Miku snapped back to reality and blushed, "It's not like I'm happy here!" she said to him and looked away.

"I didn't say anything about you being happy."

Miku's face reddened and she kicked Len's leg. Len gasped in pain and that made Miku giggled a little.

SeeU stopped in front of a house, "We're here!" she said happily and ring the bell.

They waited for the door to be opened. After they waited for awhile, finally the door opened.

When the door opened, Miku's eye widened in fear. Sky blue eyes and blonde hair. Miku pinched her cheek, and it hurt. _This is not a dream._

If one Len wasn't enough then it has to be two and that means Double Nightmare for Miku Hatsune.


End file.
